nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing
Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (インテグラル・ファルブルケ・ウィンゲーツ・ヘルシング, Integuraru Faruburuke Wingētsu Herushingu) is one of the main characters from the anime and manga series Hellsing. Personality Sir Integra Hellsing is a 22-year-old member of the Protestant Knights, the leader of the Hellsing Organization, and the current master of Alucard. Integra has a very collected attitude, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business. However, she is sometimes prone to bouts of anger. As the Hellsing family is "on a mission from God," she values her duties to protect the United Kingdom, its Queen, and the Anglican Church above everything else. For her, failure is not tolerated, especially her own. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, and she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. Biography Born on October 27, 1977 into the prestigious and mysterious Hellsing family, Integra has been sheltered and educated all her life to take the place of her father as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. Integra's mother does not appear in her flashbacks, suggesting either that Integra never met the woman or that she died when Integra was very young. When she was 12 years old, Integra's father passed away and entrusted her with their family's mission to lead the Royal Protestant Knights and protect England against the vampires. Immediately after Arthur’s death, Richard Hellsing, jealous of Integra for inheriting the family headship, attempted to hunt her down and kill her. Integra escaped her traitorous uncle and managed to reach a dungeon in the mansion's sublevels, where her father had said she would find her salvation. Hoping to find a knight, she stumbled across an old, dried-out corpse instead. Richard found her, cornered her, and shot her in her shoulder, spilling her blood across the floor of the room. The corpse, who ended up being a vampire whom Arthur had imprisoned 20 years earlier, awoke and licked up Integra's blood. Rejuvenated, it proceeded to kill her persecutors, thus saving her. Richard desperately attempted to kill Integra one last time, but the vampire blocked his bullet. Picking up a gun, Integra shot and killed her uncle, becoming the last descendent of the Hellsing bloodline. The vampire, whose name was Alucard, became her loyal servant. Not long after, Integra was knighted and introduced to Vice Admiral Sir Shelby Penwood, a former friend of her father. Upon seeing Integra for the first time, Sir Penwood said that she was far too young to fulfill her duty. He revised his opinion during the actual storyline, in which he admitted that it was an honor to have met and served with her in his farewell message, prior to his death. His sacrifice was just one of the many examples that helped solidify Integra's resolution about humanity's worth and continue her duty. Integra as a child was more timid than she is now, yet a very willful girl, being brought up with a commanding presence that even Alucard respects. When Alucard became her servant, she grew more confident and comfortable with her position as head of the Hellsing family and a Knight of the Round Table. Much like Seras Victoria, Integra experiences a coming of age, gaining experience and losing her remaining innocence as events unfold and the war begins, transforming into a leader with an iron resolution who does not flinch at the first signs of danger and who gains wisdom through dire losses and betrayals. The Major recognizes her change from a "beautiful Fräulein" (he goes so far as to apologize for calling her this) to the most dangerous enemy who stands in the way of his plans, calling her forth into his Zeppelin. Inside, she and Seras slaughter the remaing forces and then approched the Captain, Integra leaves Seras to go fight the Werewolf while she goes for the Major. When Integra reaches the Major, she attempts to attack him but is stopped by a glass dome. There, she witnessess Alucard's dissapearance when he unknowingly drinks the blood of Schrödinger. After defeating the Captain, Seras arrives and uses her cannon to break the dome. In the process, she ends up blowing off half of the Major, revealing that he is a cyborg. Integra approaches the Major and guns him down, but a shot from the Major hits Integra in the eye. Integra and Seras escape from the giant Zeppelin. After the thirty year transition, we discover that Integra is still the head of the Hellsing Organization but has accepted the fact that family-run agencies are a thing of the past and that government agencies will someday take over her organization. She and Seras have grown considerably close over the course of thirty years and the two anxiously await for the day when Alucard will return (though Integra has her doubts). In the final chapter, Alucard returns and attempts to bite her, but she shoots him before he has the opportunity. Once she realizes it was him, he explains his thirty year absence and says that he has not had blood in all that time. When Integra reminds him that she is an old woman now, he doesn't seem to mind. She bites her finger enough to draw blood and allows it to drip into his mouth after welcoming him back. Family Integra's known family includes Abraham Van Helsing, a Dutch metaphysican and philosopher and one of the main characters of Bram Stoker's Dracula, who was either her grandfather or her great-grandfather. Her father was Sir Arthur Hellsing, who died when she was 13 years old (12 years old in the manga), in 1989. Even though Integra had a far from normal childhood and did not go to school or a daycare, it was obvious that Arthur loved Integra very much, and wanted the best for her. It was from him that she inherited her current position as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization and her seat in the Convention of Twelve. Her uncle, Richard, sought to kill her and take the headship of the Hellsing family for himself. This was prevented by Alucard, when he blocked the bullet that was fired at Integra's face. Richard's exact motivations are unknown, though it is possible that he coveted the power and prestige of a seat in the Convention of Twelve. Another reason is hinted at in the OVA, in which her uncle continuously calls Integral "Fräulein". This indicates a possible connection to Millennium. Integra herself fired the bullet that killed Richard. There is a general assumption that Integra is not of full European descent. Her skin color is a creamy brown, darker than that of many other characters. In a flashback in the anime(Order 10: Master of Monster), there is a photograph of →an infant Integra being held by a woman wearing a sari, suggesting that her mother might have been Indian or of Indian descent. Skills and Abilities Integra is a superb fencer with fast reflexes and speed and is even able to block an attack from Alexander Anderson and behead a Nazi vampire after a car crash that shook her. She's even shown to be capable of cutting down a vampire soldier attacking her head on, despite the fact that the heavily armed and battle-hardened mercenaries of the Wild Geese couldn't stand a chance against such enemies. Her aim with a pistol is deadly accurate, as well. The anime displays her skill in Order 02: Club M, where she is seen shooting through the same hole on a practice target with what looks to be a Walther PPK (she also uses a Beretta 93R at one point). Such a degree of control with any pistol from anything other than a fairly close range is incredibly impressive, if not impossible. Another piece of evidence to suggest this is her ability to shoot Jan Valentine six times with the same pistol, with the bullets forming a cross on his face (more impressive, considering he recoiled and was sent backwards from the force of each bullet), although this is demonstrated only in the original anime. She shows similar abilities in the manga during Volume 6. But perhaps the best example of her shooting skills is in volume 1 where she emptied a moddified Sig-Sauer p226 into Alexander Anderson's blessed bayonets, shattering them just as he was about to kill Sereas Victoria. Very intelligent, Integra was able to determine the route Leif and Jessica would take and who their next targets would be by following their patterns, and she devised a strategy accordingly. She was also the first to guess what Jan's mysterious clue, "Millennium", was actually referring to. In spite of her talents, she is still fairly young and inexperienced as a leader, and thus unable to grasp or deal with the full extent of the Major's plans. However, she makes up for that in her stern and unbendable will, not backing down no matter the situation. This clearly shown where she was able to order members of Iscariot, the organization that wants the Hellsing Organization destroyed, to follow her orders and protect her on her way back to her mansion. It is also speculated by fans that, just like her father and grandfather, Integra was educated in occultism and alchemy to be able to control Alucard's releases and to finish the process of building him into the "ultimate undead" (in the anime, this was made more obvious when Integra performed a ritual with Masonic imagery in Orders 11 and 12). In recent chapters of the manga, it seems that Integra can indeed use some form of magic to control Alucard's abilities, but whether it is due to her magical abilities or her position as Alucard's master remains to be seen. Relationships Arthur Hellsing In the manga and OVA, there is very little insight into the relationship Integra had with her father. The television series went into more depth in the episode Master of Monster. The episode shows that Integra was very close to her father and that the memory of his death still moves her to tears. Her father is shown as both an affectionate parent and a mentor figure. Through his teachings, Integra learns of the true purpose of the Hellsing Organization in their war against the vampires and also learns what the vampires are capable of. On his deathbed, Arthur names Integra the new head of the Hellsing family. He touches her face and tells her before he dies, "Remember Integra, be glorious." Before his death, it is discovered that Arthur entrusted Integra with Alucard's location in the dungeons (something that he did not tell his own brother) in case she ever needed protection. Because of her close connection with her father, Integra takes great pride in her family and the organization that her family has built. In the manga, Integra is still present at her father's deathbed. Arthur entrusts Integra with the protection of England and the Protestant church. When Integra finds Alucard in the dungeons, she mentions how she "imagined that there might been... a knight who'd protect her from the bad guys." Considering that Arthur Hellsing was a knight of England, it could be implied that Integra was longing for someone like her father protecting her from harm. Throughout the manga and OVA, we learn that Arthur Hellsing went through great lengths to ensure Integra's protection and safety. In addition to freeing Alucard, we discover in Vol. 6 that Arthur trusts Sir Penwood with his daughter's life. Integra says, "While he was alive, Father would often tell me: 'Whenever you need a favor, ask Sir Penwood.'" In Vol. 9, we discover that Integra remembers conversations with her father on his deathbed. She immediately remembers his comment on how vampires "look like terribly pitiful children who might simply break down and cry feebly," when Alucard is forced to kill Anderson. Alucard In every version of Hellsing, Alucard and Integra share a complex but strict "master and servant" relationship. Integra has been connected to him since her father's death. Arthur Hellsing named her the new head of the Hellsing Organization, a decision that drove his jealous brother, Richard, to try and kill her. Using the air ducts, Integra snuck into the dungeons of the Hellsing estate's sublevels and found Alucard's corpse in one of the rooms. Shortly upon discovering him, Richard finds her and shoots her. The bullet grazed her arm and the blood from her injury fell onto the corpse, awakening Alucard. He kills all the men in the room and severes Richard's arm before pledging his allengance to his new master. After protecting her from Richard's final attempt to kill her, Alucard allows Integra to kill her uncle herself. In the television series, Alucard offered Integra to be a vampire shortly after his awakening, but only when she bravely defied him did he consider her worthy of his respect and servitude and fit to be the head of the Hellsing family. Alucard claimed that Integra would "always be that same little girl to him." Over the years, it is implied that Alucard and Walter help her grow and mature into the leader she becomes. As such, Integra is the only person whom Alucard will obey. Integra is also the only person whose life and honor Alucard will bother to openly protect. In Episode 9 (Red Rose Vertigo) of the television series, Alucard is moved to shock and rage when Incognito implies that Integra has been killed. Rather than stay and fight, Alucard makes a hasty return to the Hellsing manor to kill Bubbancy before she could turn Integra into a ghoul. In Volume 2 of the manga (Hellsing Ulitmate III in the OVA), when Integra was insulted by Enrico Maxwell (who called her a sow), Alucard appears and threatens to kill Maxwell for daring to believe he could leave England alive after insulting his master. In Volume 8, Alucard addresses Integra with his own title, calling her "hakushaku" or Count, implying that while he is her servant he views her as his equal in power and deserving of his stasis but not as a spouse or lover. In addition to being her servant, Alucard could accurately be described as Integra's weapon, and she as his wielder. He makes it very clear in Volume 3 and again in Volume 8 that although he can kill in cold blood and feel no regret, it is she who must pull the trigger. Integra finds Alucard's actions to be unsettling, but trusts him with her orders. At times she has trouble understanding his true nature. Walter had to remind her in Volume 3 that "as far as monsters go, he is the genuine article" and remarks that Alucard is a monster. In Volume 8, Integra welcomes him back with a smile and is moved to sadness, rather than shock, when he cried in chapter 72, Heart of Dreams. It was the moment when she finally realized what her father meant when he compared vampires to children crying out for death. In chapters 89-90; Integra is clearly devastated as Alucard was erased from existence. When she and Seras are reunited, the two defeat the Major together with Integra delievering the final blow. Confident that only humans can destroy monsters, and that the Major was ever bit of a monster as Alucard, she exclaims that Alucard will return. Over the thirty year gap, Integra's faith in Alucard's return is quite shaken. Though he has been absent for three decades, she is clearly frustrated that he has not returned. When Alucard finally returns in the final chapter, Integra shoots him as he tries to bite her only to discover who her "attacker" really was. She asks him to explain late homecomming, and afterwards asks if he was about to drink her blood. She tells him that she is an old lady now, which does not seem to phase him. Similiar to her previous engagement with Seras, Integra bites her finger hard enough to draw blood. While Alucard is still seated before her, she allows her blood to fall into his mouth. Though he addresses her again with his own title (Count), the panel suggests that Integra's role as Alucard's "Master" is still intact, and that while Alucard may view her as his equal, he is still regarded as her servant. Walter C. DornezEdit Walter C. Dornez, is the Hellsing family's butler and a retired vampire hunter. He has always been a dear friend and trustworthy figure for her, acting as an advisor, protector, and occassionally emotional support. Having cared for her since she was a small child, Walter is clearly protective of his employer but does not overstep his boundaries. In Volume 2, Walter is outraged when Islands not only commands Integra to kill the reanimated corpses of Integra's soldiers, but insists that their current state was entirely Integra's fault. However, he regains his composure when Integra stops him from commenting further on the matter. He acts as her escort to the museum when she is to have a meeting with Enrico Maxwell and looks prepared to defend her when Anderson arrives. While Alucard may have been Hellsing's crown glory, Walter could very well be considered her second best soldier before Seras Victoria agrees to drink blood. It is Walter and Seras who defeat Jan Valentine and his ghouls during the attack on the Hellsing manor, and despite his old age, Walter is still a cunning and dangerous soldier. As such, Integra and Walter share an interesting dynamic (as seen in volume 5 and OVA 4) where they discuss various combat methods and other plans of action (it is Walter who briefs Alucard on his upcoming mission to Rio de Jainero). Integra also relies on Walter to retrieve information, from files on Alexander Anderson to finding out the true meaning of Millennium from Jan Valentine's cryptic final message. Integra clearly trusts Walter with her life, as he is often used as her bodyguard rather than Alucard or Seras. When Integra and Penwood are ambushed in Vol. 5, Integra shows no sign of distress or fear and is quite confident that Walter can handle her attackers with ease. Walter escorts her from the premises before more vampires can attack. When he is confronted by The Captain, he advises Integra to leave him behind to fight. Integra reluctantly agrees, but orders Walter to "come back alive at any cost." When it is discovered that Walter has betrayed them, Integra is moved to tears that he is no longer her ally. After an inner struggle, she orders Alucard to kill him, because "our enemies must be annihilated, no matter who they are." Despite his betrayal, Integra is moved to sadness when Walter is killed in the final chapter. When she notices how much she has aged over the past thirty years, her older appearance reminds her of Walter. Seras Victoria In the television series, there had been a barrier between Integra and Seras. Integra does not immediately welcome the newly changed "police girl" into her organization and is irritated when Alucard insists that Seras be transferred to the Hellsing Organization. Throughout the series, Integra seems to have a very obvious prejudice and annoyance towards Seras. In episode three, she says that her organization has no need for a "half starved vampire who can't protect her own commander." Despite this, Seras is still loyal to Integra. She expresses great sadness in episode 10 when she could not protect Integra from Bubbancy, and is at her side in the final episode when Alucard fights Incognito. In the manga and OVA series, Integra and Seras interact very well. Integra accepts her into the organization and even saves her life very early into the series. After Integra stops Anderson from killing the young Draculina, Seras aims her gun at the priest, threatening to shoot him if he doesn't "get his hands off Sir Integra." In the second volume (episode 2 of the OVA), Seras loses control of her vampire instincts during the attack on Hellsing manor. In her rage, she kills the newly reanimated Hellsing soldiers infront of Integra. Integra, horrified at the sight of Seras mercilessly slaughtering her men, rushes to Seras and embraces her, pleading for her to stop rather than demanding it of her. When Integra is ordered to kill the remaining ghouls, Seras expresses great sadness for her. Despite being a vampire, Integra trusts Seras's self control, judgment, and with Integra's own life and mortality. In volume 4 and episode four of the OVA, Integra tells Seras that it is time for her to accept that she is a vampire. She cuts her finger and in a most risque fashion, orders Seras to lick it. Seras hesitantly obeys and feels better. This scene demonstrated that Integra trusted that Seras would not bite her even when offered 100% pure virgin blood. In volume 7, Seras saves her from the Iscariot priests, creating a protective barrier all around her with her shadowy left arm. Integra remarks in a melancholy yet proud tone that Seras is a true vampire now, but doesn't seem intimidated or threatened by the fact. Seras responds by smiling back at her. In episode VIII of the OVA, when Alucard returns, Seras awkwardly welcomes her master back, but nervously hides behind Integra when he stares at her. While Integra does not react to this, it humorously implies that while Seras can protect Integra from any foe, she relies on Integra to protect her from Alucard as he will obey her. In chapter 82, Integra and Seras go to face The Major but are confronted by the Captain. Seras suggests that Integra go on to face the Major while she deals with the Captain, to which Integra says that she "won't forgive her if she dies". After defeating the Captain, Seras returns to Integra. On her order, Seras opens fire on the Major and injures him, allowing Integra to move in for the kill. Once he is defeated, Seras carries Integra and flies out of the exploding zeppelin. Seras stays with Integra during the thirty year transitional period in the manga, where the two have grown even closer as companions. Seras teases Integra in a similiar fashion that Alucard used to tease Seras, and Integra confesses some insecurities about her aging appearance. Still, once Seras senses that Integra is in danger, she was at her side in a moment's time. Her heroism is cut short when she realizes Alucard has returned. It is worth noting that Seras is the only character where Integra gives any sort of physical contact: she embraces her, willingly gave her blood that involved physical contact (which was not the case when Integra gave blood to Alucard), and allowed Seras to carry her out of the zeppelin. Seras is also the only character who Integra expresses any sort of sexual innuendo towards (which can be an indication of Integra's sexual orientation). Category:Protagonists Category:Society